


The Prince (the real reason Bellamy calls Clarke 'Princess')

by LivedALie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, au where bellamy called clarke princess first not finn, au where there's not a 6 year age difference between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivedALie/pseuds/LivedALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wasn't actually the first one to call Clarke 'Princess'. Someone else had done it already, years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this previously on fanfiction.net, where my username is also LivedALie.  
> Part of my contribution to BellamyBlakeWeek on tumblr. Day 4: AU.

"Goodnight, Princess." Bellamy says, before returning to his tent. He smiles when he catches the look on her face in the corner of his eyes. She's pissed off, which is typical for our little Princess. Granted, he knows that she gets pissed off whenever he calls her that, but he has a reason to. A reason she hasn't figured out yet. He shakes his head and lies on his bed. How is it possible that she forgot what he remembers so clearly?

_He's trying to get his cape right when Octavia comes pulling at his arm again. "Please let me go too."_

" _You know you can't." Their mother says._

_He feels sorry for Octavia. She actually wants to go to this stupid dance, and she can't go. He doesn't want to, but his mom is making him. Kind of angrily he pulls at his costume. Oh yes, this is a costume party. And he's dressed as a prince. Not a warrior or a hero or something else that's actually cool. No, a prince. He catches his expression in the mirror. "Your scowl is very impressive, Bellamy." His mom laughs, which makes it even worse. "Off you go!" She takes his hand and pulls him to the door. Octavia goes to her hiding place, but not before she makes him promise to tell her everything. He sighs and realizes that if he doesn't do this for himself, he might as well do it for her. He will go to this party, look around and then come back and report. Mom can't complain if he's back early. He went, and that's what she wanted._

_After they arrived at the party and his mom said goodbye ("Try to have fun, Bellamy"), he tries searching for his friends from school. It's kind of hard, because everyone's dressed up and a lot of people are wearing masks. Octavia could've come too, he thinks. If she wore a mask, nobody would notice her._

_He keeps looking around but before he finds his friends, he finds someone else. In the far end corner a girl is staring angrily at the ground. She's wearing a dress, but from the looks of it, she's not happy about it. "What's wrong?" he asks, when he reaches her._

_She looks up and his stomach makes a weird flip when those blue eyes catch his. "I'm wearing a stupid dress at a stupid dance, that's what's wrong."_

_He smiles. "I agree." She looks at him scowling, when he realizes his mistake. "I mean, not about the dress, I think you look… pretty. But I think this dance is stupid too." She blushes when he says the word pretty. "What are you supposed to be dressed up as?" she asks, a bit more friendly._

" _A prince." He gestures at his cape and at the fake sword at his hips._

" _Well you don't really look like a prince." She says._

" _Okay then what are you supposed to be, then?"_

" _A princess."_

_They both crack up. "You don't look like one either." He says, when he catches his breath again._

" _Well, I'll take that as a compliment, since I wanted to be a soldier, but my mom wouldn't let me."_

" _I wanted to be a hero, but my mom wouldn't let me either."_

_They smile at each other and a silence falls between them. After a while he realizes she's looking at all the children who are slowdancing._

_He clears his throat. "Do you maybe want to dance?" he asks, nervously._

_She smiles and nods. "Okay."_

_A bit awkwardly they put their arms around each other, but once after a bit of stumbling, they get it right._

_The dance goes on and sometimes they dance and sometimes they sit on the ground in the corner, talking. Once he almost tells her about Octavia, but he realizes on time that he can't. He wishes he could tell her everything._

" _This is the last dance kids, make it count." The DJ says and Bellamy looks at the girl. He doesn't even ask her, he just pulls her up and they dance one last time. When the song ends, they all make their way to the exit. "Clarke, where are you?" a voice sounds. The girl next to me turns and says: "That's my mom, I have to go."_

_He nods. "Okay, maybe I'll see you around sometime?"_

_She smiles. "I hope so."_

_She disappears into the crowd and he's alone again. He just realizes that he never found his friends, when he sees her running through the mass of children again. "You know, it's not so bad, being a princess, when you've got a nice prince to have fun with." She says, and she kisses him, softly. His eyes are closed and when he opens them again, she's gone. He smiles. There's no way he's telling Octavia about this._

He's just thinking how weird it is that he never saw her again until he landed on the ground. But before he even heard her name, he knew who she was. He would never forget those blue eyes and his first kiss. There's a noise coming from the opening of his tent and seconds later Holly walks in. "Want some company?" she says, suggestively. But he shakes his head. "Not tonight. I'm tired." He turns his back to her, to make her clear that he can't be persuaded. Not tonight.


	2. There's a sequel now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out the truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU to the season 2 finale because it hasn’t aired yet but I’m sure it won’t go like this. Also, Clexa didn’t happen (mostly because I don't know how to incorporate that in this fic. I love our bisexual Clarke but I am Bellarke trash.)
> 
> Thanks to the lovely nathyfaith, Dreamer369, Delacoursy & Emma for encouraging me to write a sequel!

This war is finally over. They won. Not without any losses, not without any problems, but he’s still here. He survived against all odds.

He smiles to himself and grabs another piece of meat from the fire. He walks over to where his sister is sitting, but changes his mind when he sees she’s kind of preoccupied with tending to Lincoln’s wounds. There would time enough to talk to her later.

He changes his direction when he sees a lonely blonde standing at the edge of the tree line.

“I know what you’re thinking, Clarke. But don’t. Not tonight.” Clarke turns around at the sound of his voice.

“Easy for you to say.” She says. “You _saved_ us all. I destroyed about half of them.”

He sighs. “Without you, there wouldn’t even have been people for me to save. We would all have died the first few days on the ground. Give yourself a break, Clarke. Who we are and who we need to be to survive –”

“Are two very different things, I know.” She turns her back to him again. “That doesn’t make it okay though.”

“None of this is _okay_ , Clarke. What they were doing to our people on Mt Weather wasn’t _okay_ either. I don’t know what I would’ve done in your place, but that doesn’t matter. What you chose, saved us. Maybe there was another way, but we’ll never know. This choice wasn’t a wrong one. We both know that. It’s just hard to admit it.”

She turns to look into his eyes. “You really believe that?”

“I do.” He nods and then a slow smile creeps onto his face. “Now lighten up, princess. Let’s eat something!”

She rolls her eyes but follows him back to one of the fires. “I thought we were over that nickname by now. I don’t think any of us can be classified as ‘privileged’ or as a ‘princess’ anymore.”

“You know,” he says, sitting down on one of the logs near an abandoned fire. “that was never the reason _I_ called you ‘princess’. Not because you were privileged. I mean, it made sense in that context too, but that’s not why I started it.”

She arches one eyebrow. “It’s not? Then why the hell did you do it?”

“You don’t remember, princess?”

“Remember? What do I need to remember? Bellamy, you’re confusing me.”

He grins lazily. “Remember those costume parties they used to have on the Ark? For the kids?”

“Yes.” She says, still not seeing where he’s going with this.

“Well, what if I told you I know that one year, your mom made you dress up as a princess?””

“Then, I’d say how the hell do you know –” she stops mid-sentence, when it dawns on her. “You were the prince?”

He laughs. “Finally, she realizes!”

“I can’t believe it.” She laughs too. “My first kiss was with Bellamy Blake, who would’ve thought! How come Octavia never spilled the beans? I figured she would love to tell me all about it.”

“She doesn’t know. Do you really think I’d tell my little sister about my first kiss?” He shakes his head. “I’m not stupid.”

“How come you never told me before? Why were you such an asshole when we first came down here?” She gasps. “Was it that bad? Is that it?”

“Haha, no not at all.” The smile can’t seem to leave his face, seeing her laugh like this makes him too happy. “I figured I couldn’t let that come between protecting Octavia. And obviously you didn’t recognize me, so my feelings were kind of hurt.” He says, placing a hand on his heart mockingly.

She rolls her eyes. “All this time…”

“I guess we both got what we wanted, though. Didn’t you want to be a hero?”

“Yeah. And you a soldier?”

“Be careful what you wish for, I guess.” He sighs.

They both sit quietly for while, but it’s a comfortable silence.

Then Clarke gets up. “I’m going to my tent and get some sleep. I’m exhausted. I don’t even understand how you’re still awake.”

“I have no idea either.” He laughs. “I’m going to sleep outside, though. I missed this.” He gestures at the forest and the night sky. The stars seems to shine brighter tonight.

She nods. “Okay, well, goodnight prince Blake.”

“Sweet dreams, princess.” He bites his lip when the words escape his mouth. It’s something he used to say to Octavia when she went to sleep. Clarke doesn’t seem startled, though, and she gets up and leaves.

He’s staring at the dancing flames when he hears a sound behind him. He turns around, standing up and before he knows it, Clarke’s lips are pressed against his.

She pulls back way too soon.

“I just…” She whispers and shrugs. She starts backing away but he pulls her back immediately.

Slowly his hands cup her face and he stares deeply into her eyes. “You just what, princess?” He says, grinning now.

She slaps him halfheartedly on his chest, but he catches her wrist. “We’re not little kids anymore, Clarke.” He says softly. “I figure we can do better than that.” And before she can react, he’s kissing her again. First carefully, but when her hands lock around his neck, he deepens the kiss. When her tongue pushes his lips apart, he can only think of one thing: _finally_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are what made me write this sequel so I love them and I love you for reading this and all that <3


End file.
